Surprises
by starbright
Summary: Sequel to Thankful. Lucky gets a few surprises. Chapter 2 through 4 posted
1. Chapter 1

Surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own GH or it's characters  
Rating: G  
Summary: Lucky gets two big surprises during the holidays. I wrote this last Christmas.

Author's Note:

This take place four years after Thankful. So Cameron is 5 years old.

I know that I have two stories already going, but they are angst stories, I want to try a fluffy story for once. I don't know how good it will be.

"Mommy."

Elizabeth looked up from the couch, as she saw Cameron running up to her. "Is Daddy home?"

"Not yet, Cam." Elizabeth said, as Cameron jumped onto the couch, and Elizabeth put her arms around him. "When your daddy gets home, I've got a big surprise for the two of you."

"A surprise?" His eyes went wide and a small grin appeared on his face. "What is it, mommy?"

"That's why it is called a surprise, Cameron. You have to wait until your daddy is home." Elizabeth said, as she looked at Cameron.

"I overheard Uncle Nikolas talking to Aunt Courtney about keeping secrets from him. Is that what you are doing? Are you keeping secrets from Daddy?"

"A surprise is different than a secret. Do you know the word secret means honey?" Elizabeth asked her son, trying to see if he understood what Nikolas said.

Cameron shakes his head. "I just heard Uncle Nikolas say it that I thought,"

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Cameron. "I understand Cam, but don't spy on Uncle Nikolas again."

Cameron looked at Elizabeth with this mischievous look on his face. "I promise." Elizabeth couldn't believe how grown up her son was getting, she still remember when he was a little baby.

"So what the surprise?" Cameron asked again. Elizabeth was about to say something when Lucky walked into the apartment.

"Daddy!"" Cameron screamed as he jumped off from the couch and run towards Lucky and gave him a big hug.

Lucky smiled at Cameron. "Well someone is happy to see me." Lucky then pulled a toy plane out of his pocket. "Uncle Mac got this for you."

Elizabeth smiled at Lucky "That's very sweet of Mac." Lucky nodded. "You know how much Mac loves when Cameron comes to see me. I think he sees Cameron as one of his grandkids"

"What do you say, Cam."

"Thank you, daddy." Cameron said,

" Well you should thank Uncle Mac."

Lucky was about to take his jacket off when Elizabeth stopped him. "Don't take your jacket off; I have a surprise to show you and Cam. Actually it is part of your Christmas gift," Elizabeth said, as she put her arms around Lucky.

"What is it?" Lucky asked. Elizabeth just smiled at Lucky. " You'll just have to wait and see."

Elizabeth then turned to Cameron. "Go get your boots and jacket, we are going to go and show Daddy the surprise."

Cameron runs and gets his boots, and then he sits down on the couch.

Lucky looked at Cameron, trying as hard as he could to put them on. Cameron knew how to tie his shoes, but he still had trouble putting boots on.

"Let me help you, Cam." Lucky said, as he walked over to Cameron, and helped him put his boots on. Cameron then started to put his jacket on.

"Do you need help with that too?" Lucky asked. Cameron smiled. "I'm a big boy."

"That's right, you are, Cam. You are my big boy." Lucky said, as he hugged Cameron. "So do you know what the surprise is?"

Cameron smiled. "Mommy wouldn't tell me."

Lucky grinned at Elizabeth. "She wouldn't tell you. How unfair is that. Mommy shouldn't keep things from you."

Cameron grinned at Lucky. "It's not a secret like Aunt Courtney did to Uncle Nikolas. It's just a surprise."

Lucky turned to Cameron. "I know your mommy doesn't keep secrets from me, Cam. How do you know about Uncle Nikolas? Have you been spying on him, while you were visiting him again?"

"It wasn't spying, daddy. Kate says that she does all the time with mommy and Uncle Nikolas." Cameron said.

Lucky sat down next to Cameron. "Now Cameron, you are older than Kate remember. So you have to make sure that you teach her the right things to do. So next time you are over at Uncle Nikolas, no spying."

Cameron hugged Lucky. "I promise, but do you want to know what I heard?"

Lucky shake his head. "No Cam."

Elizabeth smiled at Lucky and Cameron. "Come on we better go now, before it starts to snow again," she said, with a smile, as they all left the apartment.  
8888

"Both of you close your eyes. " Elizabeth said. Cameron laughed. "I don't want to close my eyes.. mommy."

"We are almost there." Elizabeth said, as she was holding Cameron's hand.

"You can both open them now," she said. Lucky and Cameron both opened their eyes. Lucky couldn't believe what he saw; it was a house that Elizabeth and he saw a few weeks ago.

"Elizabeth… we can't offer this place."

Elizabeth smiled at Lucky. "Of course we can. I talked to the rental agent and we can definitely afford this, Lucky. You are a detective now, and I'm training student nurses now, so we are both getting more money coming in. I know I should have talked to you about this, but I wanted to surprise you with this. You have been doing so much for us lately with all the long hours that I wanted to do something for you."

"You work long hours too, Liz." Lucky replied.

"Yes I know, but I still want to do something for you. Well actually it isn't just for you; it's for our whole family." Elizabeth said, with a smile.

Lucky wrapped his arms around Elizabeth. "All I need is you and Cameron, I don't need a house."

"Are you saying that you don't want to live here?" Elizabeth asked, as she saw Cameron making a snow angel. She could tell that he loved this place, but she wasn't sure if Lucky liked it.

"Of course I want this place, but don't you think I should see inside before I make my mind up." Lucky said, as he grabbed Elizabeth's hand.

Elizabeth smiled. "That sounds like a great idea," she said, as she walked over to Cameron. "Time to go inside now," she told Cameron.

He looked at Elizabeth. "I want to play outside for just a little bit longer."

"You can come back out later, Cameron. I want to show you and your daddy around the house."

"Is this our house?" Cameron asked, as he walked up to Elizabeth and Lucky.

"That's up to your daddy." Elizabeth said, with a smile. Lucky turned to Cameron. "How about we go explore the house together."

"Yeah." Cameron said with this big grin on his face, as Elizabeth opened the door, and Lucky and Cameron started to run through the house. She didn't follow them as she had to do one last thing for Lucky's present.

8888

A few minutes later,

Lucky and Cameron returned back to Elizabeth. "So Cameron and I have talked about it, and we want to live here."

Elizabeth smiled at Cameron. "So you like this place, then?" she asked, with a smile, as she hugged him.

"I love it, mommy. Can I play in the snow?" he asked. Elizabeth smiled at Cameron. "After I show your daddy the rest of his Christmas gift."

Lucky put his arms around her. "You are telling me that this is my Christmas gift. What am I going to have under the Christmas tree?"

"You'll have a gift from me under the tree daddy?" Cameron said. "I'm sure that Santa will give you something, if you are really good like me."

Lucky smiled. "Santa doesn't give grow ups presents." Cameron hugged Lucky. "Well you will have a gift under the tree from me daddy."

Lucky smiled. "Thank you, Cam. So do you know what the other gift is?"

Cameron shakes his head. Elizabeth put her arms around Lucky. "Don't worry, honey, you'll get a present under the tree."

" I get a lot of presents this year, don't I?" Lucky said, as he smiled at Elizabeth.

"Well this present is for the whole family." Elizabeth said, as she put her arms around Lucky.

"Another present for us." Lucky said. "We are buying this house, but else could there be?" Lucky asked, laughing.

"What do you think it is, Cam?" Lucky asked, as he looked at Cameron.

"Maybe it is the train set that I wanted."

Lucky smiled at Cameron. "That's what you want. This is something for all of us," Lucky said, as he hugged Cameron. "Did your mom give you any hints?"

Elizabeth laughed at her two boys. "You know if you stop asking Cameron questions, you will find out."

Lucky turned to Elizabeth. "Okay, so what is it?" he asked. Elizabeth smiled at Lucky. "Let's go upstairs." she said, as they all walked up the stairs. Elizabeth stopped at the second door.

Lucky glanced at Elizabeth, who was looking very supsious. "Is my gift hiding in there?" he asked, as he opened the door, when he opened the door, it was a empty room.

"So where is my gift?" Lucky asked. Elizabeth walked over to the drawer and grabbed the bag, and handed it to Lucky.

"You are giving me a brown bag, thanks Elizabeth, I love you too." Lucky said, with a grin. She hit playfully. "Look inside."

He opened the bag, and he looked at Elizabeth. "Is this what I think it is?" he asked.

Elizabeth nodded. "I did the test… yesterday..""

"Well are you pregnant? Are we having a baby?" Lucky asked. Elizabeth smiled at Lucky. "Yes, we are having a baby. The test was positive."

Lucky put his arms around Elizabeth. "This is great news," he said, with this big grin on his face. "You're pregnant. This is the best Christmas gift anybody has ever given me."

"What does the word pregnant mean?" Cameron asked, as he walked into the room. Lucky and Elizabeth both started to laugh.

"We'll explain that to you later, Cam." Elizabeth said, as she was hugging him and Lucky.

8888

The next morning,

Lucky was making breakfast when Elizabeth walked up to him, and put her arms around him. "So I will do the packing today so we can move into our new house. Maybe we can pick up a Christmas tree when you come back from seeing your mom?"

Lucky turned around and smiled at Elizabeth. "Don't do anything until I come back."

"I'm not going to lift anything heavy if that is what you are worried about." Lucky smiled, as he put the food on the table.

"Well you are pregnant now; I want to make sure that you are okay."

Elizabeth smiled, as she sat down on the chair.

"Sometimes the tests aren't 100 percent right. I wanted to wait until I went to Dr. Meadows before I told you, but I didn't want to keep this from you. I love you, Lucky." Elizabeth said, as she started to eat the food. "I'm going to make an appointment with Dr. Meadows, and then we will find out for sure."

Lucky smiled, as he grabbed her hand, as he sat down next to her. "Whenever happens, we will deal with it. If the test is wrong, then we are going to have to keep on trying for a new little brother or sister for Cam."

Elizabeth smiled. "Oh we do," she said, as she kissed me.

Cameron then came out of this room. "Gross." he said. Elizabeth and Lucky both looked up at Cameron. "Morning," they both said. Cameron runs towards Elizabeth. "That was gross."

Lucky grinned at Cameron. "Wait until you get older, you won't mind kissing." Lucky said, as he leaned over and kiss Elizabeth again. "Especially if they are as beautiful as your mommy."

Cameron just shakes his head, and just said gross over and over again. Elizabeth put her arms around Lucky. "We just have to kiss later," she said. "So what do you want for breakfast, Cameron?" she asked.

"Cheerios." he said. Elizabeth nodded, as she went and grabbed the cereal out of the cupboard. Lucky watched as Elizabeth and Cameron were laughing together. He was the luckiest man in the world, and now their family is going to be bigger, he couldn't wait.

88888

Lucky was sitting in the passenger seat, as Lulu was driving. Lulu turned to Lucky. " You know you seem really happy today and it's not because we are visiting mom, so what is it?"

Lucky smiled. "I can't tell you yet."

Lulu stopped the car. "What are you hiding from me?" Lucky laughed. " I'm not hiding anything from you, it's just Elizabeth and I don't want to say anything until we are 100 percent sure."

"Sure about what?" Lulu asked. "Is Elizabeth pregnant?" Lucky didn't say a word, but Lulu could tell by the look on his face, that she was right.

"Oh my god, that's great news." Lulu said, as she hugged Lucky. Lucky looked at his sister. "I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to say anything; I saw the look on your face." Lulu said. Lucky smiled. "Okay, you are right, Elizabeth is pregnant, but we aren't saying anything until we have got to see the doctor because some times these tests are wrong."

"Those tests are never wrong, Lucky. You are going to be a father." Lulu said. Lucky smiled. "I already am a father."

Lulu smiled at Lucky. "Yes I know you are a father to Cameron, now you are going to be a great father to two kids. I'm going to spoil this child as much as I do Cameron."

"I think you are getting a little ahead of yourself, little sis."

Lulu smiled, as she started the car again, and started to drive off.

8888  
Lulu had just finished talking to Laura when she walked out of the room. Lucky hugged Lulu, as he could see how hard it was for her. Lucky and Lulu both come together once a month to see their mother, and when sometimes Nikolas come with them too.

" Are you okay?" Lucky asked. Lulu smiled at Lucky. "I'm not a little girl, you don't have to worry about me."

" You'll always be my little sister no matter how old you are." Lucky said. " I know it is hard for me seeing our mom like that."

Lulu looked at Lucky. " Actutally it wasn't as hard as it was the other times, it's like.." but Lulu stopped herself.

"What Lulu?" Lucky asked.

"It's nothing." Lulu said, as she looked through the window. Lucky placed his hand on Lulu's shoulder. "You can always talk to me, you know that."

Lulu turned around. "It was like she knew that I was there, but I know that is not true." Lucky smiled. "I'm sure she does know that we are here."

Lucky then hugged his sister again. "If this is too hard for you coming here, we don't have to come."

She smiled slightly. "No, Lucky, I love coming here. I know that dad still doesn't like coming here, I understand that, but I don't want to stop coming here, not now or ever."

"Deal," Lucky said, as he turned to Lulu. "I just want to have a little talk with mom, and then we can go." Lulu smiled. "Take your time. You have a lot to tell mom today, like she's going to be a grandmother."

Lucky nodded, as he walked into the room, and sat down on the chair. "Hey mom, well I've got some great news, I'm going to be a daddy.. well I should say I'm going to be a daddy again, as I am already a dad with Cameron; I love that kid to pieces. He is everything to me. You should see how big he got now. He is five years old. I still remember the day that Elizabeth asked me if I would adopt Cameron, that was the happiest day of my life, I know that I'm not his biological father, but I will be everything that a father is, I will be there when he has his first date, when he graduates and everything else. Now there is another baby on it's way. I can't wait. I always wanted to be a father, now I'm going to have two wonderful kids. Thank you, mom for showing me what a family is. I love you," Lucky said, as he kissed her forehead. "I'll see you next week, and Nikolas is going to come with us too."

Lucky was just about to open the door when he heard his name. It couldn't be what he thought it was. He turned around, and saw his mom looking at him with this love in her eyes, she wasn't in the trance that she was a few mintues ago, it was just like old times.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked.

"You're my son, Lucky."

To be continued!


	2. Chapter 2

Surprises

Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews! Sorry it has been a while since I update this.

Lucky couldn't believe what was happening, one minute his mom was like how she has been for all of these years, and the next minute she was acting like she was before everything happened.

"Lucky, honey, what's wrong?" Laura asked.

Lucky looked at his mother with this smile on his face. "Nothing's wrong." he said, as he grabbed her hand. "I'm going to go and get your doctor. "

Laura smiled at Lucky. "You have grown up so much."

A tear fall down his cheek.

"Lucky…" Laura said. "Why are you crying?

Lucky kneeled down next to her. "Do you know where you are?"

Laura looked around the room. "I'm guessing some kind of hospital."

She then looked at the ring on Lucky's finger. "I'm guessing by the ring on your hand that it has been a long time." Laura said, as she looked down on the ground. Lucky hugged his mom. "Don't be sad… I love you."

Laura looked up at her son. "Tell me how long I've been in here?"

"Why don't you talk to your doctor first? They are going to want to know you are talking." Lucky said. "I'll go and get them now." Lucky said, as he walked away from Laura.

He then turned around. "But I'll be back."

As Lucky walked out of the room, Lulu was sitting against the wall waiting for him. "Are you ready to go?" Lulu asked, as she stood up. She then saw the look in his eyes, he looked so happy.

"Lucky… what happened in there?" she asked. Lucky smiled at Lulu. "She talked to me, she knew exactly who I was, I need to talk to the doctor right now."

The doctor walked to Lucky and Lulu. "Is everything alright with your mom?" Lucky turned around to look at the doctor. "She talked to me, she knows who I am."

The doctor nodded. "What does she know?" he asked. Lucky shake his head. "I didn't ask her, I didn't really know what to say, I was pretty shocked when my mom talked to me after all these years."

"You two wait out here, while I talked your mom." the doctor said, as he walked into the room. Lucky turned to Lulu and pulled her into a hug. Lulu looked at Lucky. "Are you sure that she knows who you are."

Lucky smiled. "I know this is hard for you. I never thought that this was ever going to happen, but it did."

Lulu walked up to the window and looked at Laura talking to the doctor. "What am I suppose to do, Lucky. I'm supposed to be happy that our mom is talking again, or should I be mad because she took so long to do it. What kind of daughter am I?"

Lucky placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's alright to be angry, Lulu."

Lulu turned to Lucky. "I don't know how I feel about it. It took me so long to finally come here, Lucky. I don't know how I am going to react when I talk to our mom again, I'm not the same person I was all those years ago, I was a little girl then, Lucky. She's going to remember the little girl I was, I'm a grown woman now, what am I suppose to say."

Lucky hugged his little sister; he could see how much pain she was in.

"You don't need to worry about that right now. I promise our mom is going to be happy to see you, you're her daughter, it doesn't matter if you are a little girl or a grown woman, she loves you no matter what.

Lulu nodded. "Thanks, Lucky." The doctor then walked out of the room. "Your mom wants to see you, Lucky."

Lulu looked at Lucky. "Are you saying that she doesn't know I'm here with you?"

Lucky nodded. "It's up to you if you want to come in with me. You have lots of time to do, Lulu, don't think you have to do it today."

Lulu sighed. "I just can't do it right now, tell our mom I love her and I'll meet you back at the car." Lulu said, as she walked away from Lucky.

Lucky turned to the doctor. "How's my mom doing?" he asked.

"She's doing pretty well considering how she has been for many years. Just don't tell her too much stuff at once; we need to ease her into her life. Having her family around her is going to do her a lot of good," the doctor said, as he walked away from Lucky.

Lucky opened the door, and walked inside. Laura was sitting in the chair.

Laura looked at Lucky. "So tell me everything who did you marry?" she said, with this big smile on her face.

Lucky grinned at his mother. "That is the first thing you want to know."

"Well my son is married; I want to know who it is." Laura said, still smiling at her son, she couldn't believe how much he is grown into a man.

"It's Elizabeth, mom." Lucky said, as his face lit up when he said her name.

"You married Elizabeth." Laura said, with a grin on her face. "I always knew that the two of you would find your way back together. So how's my little girl?"

Laura then looked down on the floor. "She's not little anymore. I've missed so much of her life, and yours." Lucky placed his hand on hers. "All of that doesn't matter; you are talking to me now that is the only thing I need."

"Lulu's doing fine, she misses her mom."

Laura nodded. "I miss her too."

"So how long have you and Elizabeth been married?" Laura asked.

Lucky smiled. "For 4 years."

"She makes you really happy doesn't she?" Laura asked, as she could see the smile on his face.

"Elizabeth and Cameron are everything to me." 

"Cameron? You have a son." Laura said, with this surprised look on her face.

Lucky grinned. "He's my son, in all the ways that count, even though he's not biological mine. I did adopt him a few years ago. I love that little boy, and maybe soon he will have a little brother or sister."

"Elizabeth's pregnant"

Lucky smiled. "She took a pregnancy test, but we haven't been to the doctor yet, so we don't want to get excited, in case the test is wrong." Laura grabbed Lucky's hand. "The test won't be wrong."

Lucky then pulled out a picture that was in his wallet. "This is Cameron with Elizabeth." Laura took the picture and smiled. "He's so cute."

"He's the best, I love him to pieces."

Laura then looked at Lucky. "I can tell that. So how's Nikolas doing?" she asked.

Lucky laughed. "Well he's having marriage problems right now, but you don't need to know that. He's going to be so happy that you are talking."

"I can't wait to see my other kids, and Luke."

Lucky hugged his mother. "I think it is time that you rest, mom. You have been through a lot today."

"I'm the one that is supposed to take care of you."

Lucky smiled. "Well just let me take care of you for a while. I'll be back soon." he said. "I love you mom."

Lucky was walking away when Laura called out to him. He turned. "Yeah."

"Make sure that you bring your wife and your son next time."

Lucky smiled. "Definitely."

Later,

Lucky walked into the old apartment, where Elizabeth had packed most of the stuff. "Liz." he said.

She came out of the bedroom. "I've packed most of the stuff, don't worry I didn't carry the heavy thing, Nikolas did that for me."

Lucky smiled at Elizabeth. "That's good."

She then looked at him with this smile on her face. "Or you going to tell me why you are so happy or do I need to get you to tell me?" she said, as she leaned over and kissed him.

"My mom talked to me, Liz, after all these years; she knew exactly who I was."

Elizabeth pulled Lucky into a hug. "That's amazing, I'm so happy for you."

He then looked at Elizabeth. "I was so happy that she was talking to me, but at the same time I was thinking why did it take her so long to do it. I told Lulu it was okay to be angry at her, that it is okay to feel that way, but I don't want to feel that way.

Elizabeth led Lucky to the couch. "Oh Lucky, it's okay to feel happy and angry at the same time, you tell Lulu that is okay to feel that way, but why isn't it okay for you too?"

"Lulu lost her childhood with her mother, while I didn't." Lucky said.

Elizabeth put her arms around Lucky. "You lost a lot with your mother too just the same, if you want to be angry you have every right to be."

Lucky smiled. "I'm so lucky to have you."

"If you aren't up to getting a tree tonight, that's fine." Elizabeth said. Lucky smiled at her. "I've been waiting to do this all day. Is Cameron all ready?"

"Yes, daddy, "Cameron said, as he run towards Lucky and Lucky hugged him. " Have you been a good boy for mommy?"

"Aren't he always?" Elizabeth said, as she grabbed her jacket. " Let's go and get that Christmas tree?"

"Yay..." Cameron said, as he grabbed his jacket. " I'm ready." he said. Lucky looked down at his feet. "Aren't you forgetting your boots?" he said, as he grabbed the boots and led Cameron to the couch and helped him put them on.

Elizabeth touched her stomach, as she was watching Lucky putting the boots on Cameron. " I know that I'm pregnant.. I just know it. You little one.. your dad is the best, you're going to love him."

"Were you saying something?" Lucky asked, as he walked up to her. Elizabeth shakes her head. "No."

Lucky knew that she was talking to her stomach, but he wasn't going to say anything to her. He put her arms around her. "Let's go find the biggest Christmas tree there is."

"Lucky, I don't think we should get a big tree."

Lucky looked at Cameron. "What do you think Cam? Should we have a big tree or the tiny tree?"

"A big tree." Cameron yelled. "Us men don't have tiny trees." Elizabeth smiled to herself, as Cameron and Lucky walked ahead of her. She touched her stomach. "You better be a girl... I'm outnumbered here."

Later that night,

Lucky was lying in the bed when Elizabeth walked into the room. "Is Cameron asleep?"

Elizabeth nodded. "I think we tired him out, he went to asleep as soon his head hit the pillow," she said, as she started to get undressed and then went her nightgown on and then climbed into bed with Lucky, and put her arms around him.

" I can't believe that in nine months there will be another child running around the room, I'm hoping we will have a little girl, but I don't care as long as the child is healthy. What about you?

When Lucky didn't say anything, Elizabeth turned to Lucky. "Aren't you excited?"

"Of course I am!" A smile spread across Lucky's face as he took Elizabeth's hand in his. "You know I am…I just…wanna wait until we see the doctor, you know?"

"I know." She smiled as well, giving his hand a squeeze. "I made an appointment for tomorrow morning."

Elizabeth put her head on his chest. "Whatever happens tomorrow, we will deal with it." She said, still holding on his hand. He squeezes her hand. "I took the whole day off tomorrow."

She sat up and faced him. "You shouldn't have done that." Lucky smiled at her. "No matter what happens, I want to spend the day with you, but if you really want me to go to work, I can call Mac."

"Don't you dare" Elizabeth said, with a grin. She then leaned over and kissed him. " Good night, Lucky."

"Good night, Liz." Lucky said, with a smile, as he turned the light off.

8888

Elizabeth was sitting in the hospital room, waiting for Dr. Meadows to come back with the test results.

"What if I'm not pregnant…" Elizabeth replied. Lucky grabbed her hand, and smiled. " We just have to keep on trying."

"I already imagine what your son or daughter will look like, I told myself that there is a chance that I could not be pregnant, but that didn't stop me." Lucky put his arms around her. " If you aren't pregnant this time, doesn't mean you won't be later on. We are going to have another baby, even if I have to keep trying and trying." Lucky said, as she leaned over and kissed Elizabeth.

Dr. Meadows walked into the room. "Elizabeth."

Lucky and Elizabeth both turned around.

"So what are the results?" she asked.

"Elizabeth, you are definitely pregnant, congratulates." Lucky pulled her into her hug. " We are having a baby."

Dr. Meadows looked at them both. "Elizabeth, just make an appointment to see me in a few weeks."

Elizabeth nodded, as Dr. Meadows left the room.

Elizabeth looked at Lucky. "I can't believe this, we are having a baby." she said, with this big smile on her face. " We're having a baby."

"Yes we are. You were worried that you weren't pregnant." Lucky said, as he grabbed her hand.

"I know, Lucky." Elizabeth said, as she touched her stomach. " Our daugther or son is growing in there."

" Hello.. I'm your daddy." Lucky said, as he talked to Elizabeth's stomach. Elizabeth smiled at Lucky. " You know I'm not that far along, you know, you don't need to do that right now."

" I want to.. I want our baby to know how much their dad loves them right away." Elizabeth grabbed Lucky's hand. " I love you, Lucky. Cameron and this baby are so lucky to have you." she said, touching her stomach. "I can't wait to tell Cameron that he is going to be a big brother. "

Lucky put his arms around her as they were leaving the room; he had this big smile on his face.

He has his wonderful wife, Cameron, his mom is finally out of her trance and now he is going to be a father, his life couldn't get any better.

To be continued!!


	3. Chapter 3

Surprises

Chapter 3

A week later,

"Cameron, are you ready yet?" Elizabeth asked, as she knocked on his door. "We need to leave in 5 minutes."

He walked out of the room. "Why do I have to go with you and Daddy, I don't even know this person." Elizabeth led Cameron over to his bed and sat down. "Honey, this woman is Daddy's mom."

"So why hasn't we see her before now?"

Elizabeth sighed. "She's been sick, but she's getting better. So we are going to go and visit her. She knows all about you, she can't wait to see you." Elizabeth said, as she pulled him into a hug.

"Can I bring her something?" Cameron asked.

"Cam, daddy's going to be home soon,"

"It won't take long, mom. I'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes." Cameron replied. Elizabeth smiled. "Okay honey. " Elizabeth said, as she walked down the stairs and saw Lucky walk through the door.

She walked over to him, and pulled her arms around him.

He looked at her. "Is Cameron ready?"

"He wants to bring your mom something; he'll be down in a few minutes."

Lucky and Elizabeth walked over to the couch, and sat down. Lucky grabbed her hand. "My mom is so excited about seeing Cameron."

"I know, Lucky, I'm not sure how Cameron is going to deal with this, but I know that he needs to see Laura, as she is going to be a big part of his life."

Lucky put his arms around her. "I love you, Elizabeth."

"I love you too, Lucky," Elizabeth said, as she leaned over and kissed him. Cameron then runs down the stairs. "That's gross…"

Lucky and Elizabeth both looked at each other and grinned. "Not gross." Lucky said, as he kissed Elizabeth again.

"Stop it daddy…" Cameron said, as he put his hands on his eyes.

Elizabeth smiled at Lucky. "I think our son doesn't want us to kiss." Lucky then smiled and put his arms around Elizabeth and whispered to her. "I'll just have to kiss you later."

"Do you have what you wanted to bring Cameron?" Elizabeth asked.

Cameron smiled at her, with this grin on his face. "I'm not a baby mom; you don't need to remind me."

Elizabeth put her arms around Cameron. "You'll always be my baby."

Lucky smiled as he was watching his wife and his son. He had everything he wanted.

"Come on, you two, we don't want to be late, do we?" Lucky said, as he grabbed his jacket, and handed Cameron his jacket as well.

"So what are you bringing?" Lucky asked.

Cameron turned to Lucky. "I can't tell you, daddy, it's a surprise. "

As Elizabeth was helping Cameron put on his boots, he turned to Lucky. "Daddy, what if she doesn't like me?"

Lucky walked up to Cameron. "She already loves you. Now come on let's go," he said, as he grabbed his jacket. Elizabeth then turned off the lights and they then left the house.

888  
A hour later,

Lucky walked into Laura's room. She looked up at him with this smile on his face. "Lucky."

Lucky hugged her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing well, so did you bring them?" she asked.

Lucky nodded. "They are waiting outside, are you sure this isn't too much for you."

"Lucky, I know you are worried about me, but I want to see Elizabeth and Cameron. I'm getting better every day."

Lucky smiled. "I know, I just don't want you to overdo yourself."

Laura stood up and hugged him. "I'm still your mom and I tell you what to do, so go and get them now." Lucky nodded, as he walked out of the room, and came back a few seconds later with Elizabeth and Cameron.

"Elizabeth!" Laura said, with this big smile on her face, as she walked over to her and hugged her.

"You look so great. I'm guessing this little kid behind you is Cameron. You don't need to be shy, I won't bite."

Cameron moved away from his mom and looked at Laura. "Are you well now?"

Laura smiled at Cameron. "I'm getting there." Cameron then turned to Elizabeth. "Did you bring my backpack?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Its right here." she said, as she handed it to Cameron. Cameron then opened his backpack, and handed Laura a picture. "This is for you."

Laura couldn't believe her eyes. "That's such a great picture. "

"It's a picture of me and you. When you get well, we can go to the park."

Laura smiled at Cameron. "Do you like going to the park?"

"I do. Mommy and Daddy take me all the time."

Laura smiled at Elizabeth and Lucky. She was so happy to see that they got back together and have a family.

"So I hear that you are going to be a big brother."

Cameron nodded, as he walked over to Elizabeth and touched her stomach. "But not for a while. How does the baby come out?"

Laura grinned at Elizabeth. "I'm sure mommy will tell you when it gets closer to the birth."

Elizabeth laughed at Laura. "Thanks."

Cameron then looked all the room. "What do you do here?"

Lucky walked up to Cameron. "Cam… you shouldn't ask that."

"Lucky, its fine. That's a good question." Laura said. "I don't do a lot here, Cameron. It's hard for a little boy like you to understand, but I'm recovering here."

"Did you get hurt?" Cameron asked. "My mom can help you. She's helping people. She's a nurse."

"I didn't get hurt."

"Then what happened?" Cameron asked.

"Cameron!" Elizabeth said.

Cameron looked at his mom. "What did I do wrong?"

Laura grabbed his hand and walked over to the chair, and sat down and placed him on her lap.

"See Cameron, you know when you are sick and you need to rest. Well that is what happened to me, I got sick and I was resting here."

Cameron then put his arms around her. "I hope you get better soon."

"Me too."

Laura then looked at Lucky and Elizabeth. "But I got some great news; my doctor said that I could come home for Christmas for a few days. So do you know what that mean?

Cameron shakes his head.

"It means that I get to spend lots of time with you, Cameron."

"We just moved into a new house, it has a big yard. I made a snowman yesterday. Will you make a snowman with me when you come?"

"Of course I will, Cameron. There is so much stuff I want to do with you and my whole family," she said, looking directly at Lucky.

Elizabeth looked at Cameron. "How about we let Daddy talk with his mom for a few minutes?"

Cameron turned to Laura. "What do I call you?"

"Grandma, if you want."

"Grandma, it is." Cameron said, as he jumped off the chair, and got his backpack. He then turned to Elizabeth. "This was fun."

"It was." Elizabeth said, as she leaned over and kissed Lucky. "I'll meet you in the car; take as much time as you need."

She then walked over to Laura. "It's so great to see you again, Laura. I'm so happy that you are getting better."

"I'm so glad that you and my son finally got your act together and realize that you two were made for each other. We have a lot of catching up to do"

"We do, I can't wait for it." Elizabeth said, as she grabbed Cameron's hand, and headed out of the room.

Laura smiled at her son. "You really have grown up, haven't you? You have your own family now,"

Lucky smiled. "I do, but I still need my mom, so you keep on getting better so you can come home."

"Cameron is so cute; I'm going to keep this picture right next to my bed, so I can remember this day."

Lucky smiled. "So you are really coming home for the holidays?"

"What did you think I just said that to Cameron? I wouldn't say that to you if I didn't mean it. The doctors didn't want me to go home, as they didn't think I was ready, but I told him that I have missed out on too much holidays with my family that I want to go home. So he said I could, but only for a few days."

Lucky nodded. "Are you sure that you are up to it, mom?" Laura looked at Lucky. "You know you are going to have to stop worrying about me, I know one of the reason you are worried about me coming home is because of your father's marriage, but I know about that."

"What?" Lucky asked, with this confused look on his face. He didn't want his mom to know about that yet.

"Your father came by to see me a few days ago, the first time that I have seen him in years, I could tell that he wanted to tell me something, but I think he wasn't sure how I was going to react to it. I was more surprised of who he married than him being married."

"Are you okay about it?"

"I don't know, son, part of me is sad that he married Tracy but another part of me knows that he couldn't wait for me forever."

"You still love dad?"

Laura smiled slightly. "I always will, but I can't think about your dad right now, I need to get better first."

"You know he still loves you, mom. He was devastated when you got sick, I never saw him like that before. He will divorce Tracy, you are more important to him than the money."

Laura grabbed Lucky's hand. "Your father told me that he would divorce her, but I told him that I'm not ready to be in a relationship, I need to get my life back in order, that's going to take a long time. I need you to understand that."

"I do mom, I will be here to help you through everything. I miss you." Lucky said, as he hugged her.

"I miss you too." Laura said, as a tear fall down her cheeks. "You better go before Cameron gets tired of waiting for his daddy."

"So when do you get to go home? What time do you want me to pick you up?" Lucky asked.

Laura grinned. "I'll call you when I get the details." Lucky nodded, as he grabbed his jacket. He was about to walk out of the door when he turned around. "Lulu told me to tell you that she said hi."

"I already talked to her on the phone; I know it is hard for her coming here."

Lucky turned around. "You talked to Lulu?" Laura nodded, as she sat down on the chair. "I called my mom to talk to her, and asked about Lulu. She gave me Lulu's number and I called her. I could tell that Lulu wasn't sure about talking with me at first,"

"I think that is because she knows that you remember her as a little girl, not as the woman is she is now."

Laura smiled slightly. "You're right. I do still think Lulu as that little girl, but after we talked a while, I think she started to feel at ease with me. I know it is going to take a lot to get my daughter to feel like she knows me. I should have been there for her."

Lucky hugged Laura. "You're with us now, that's all that matters." Lucky said, as he waved goodbye to Laura and left the room.

On the drive back, Elizabeth looked at Cameron, sleeping in the backseat.

"I guess he had a long day."

"He did." Lucky said. Elizabeth then smiled at Lucky. "I'm so glad that we went today, I think your mom really liked seeing Cameron."

"I think she did. I can't believe that she is coming home for Christmas." Lucky said, with a big grin on his face.

"That's all Cameron was talking about while we were waiting for you. He says that he has so many things to show your mom, he wants to wait until your mom goes to visit before we do the Christmas tree."

"Really?" Lucky said. Elizabeth nodded. "He says that he wants Laura to stay with us, so when Santa comes, he will bring her something too."

Lucky grinned. "I'm so lucky to have such a great family. I can't wait for our daughter or son to come."

"We have a while." Elizabeth said, touching her stomach. "I have a feeling we are going to have a daughter."

"You do." Lucky said.

"Yes I do." Elizabeth said, smiling. Elizabeth looked at Lucky, thinking about everything that happened between them and how they found their way back to each other, and that is the way it is going to stay forever.

To be continued.

Author's Note: I know that Christmas is gone, but I forgot about this story, lol.


	4. Chapter 4

Surprises

Chapter 4

Author's Note: I totally forgot about this story, I was going through my documents and found this chapter. I thought since what is going on with the story right now, we need something happy.

It was three days before Christmas, and Laura was coming home today, Lucky wanted everything to be ready for her. He wanted everything perfect. " Cameron, pick up your toys." Lucky said.

Cameron looked at Lucky. " These toys are out for grandma to play with me. and the books for her to read to me."

Lucky walked up to Cameron. "Cameron, I know you have lots of stuff to show grandma, but we don't want her to get worn-out on her first day home."

Cameron nodded. "But we can make a snowman though right?" Lucky put his arms around Cameron. "Of course you can."

Elizabeth then walked through the door. "Sorry I'm late." she said. " I know you want to go and pick your mom up."

"Its fine, Elizabeth." Lucky replied. "Cameron is all ready to go."

Cameron shakes his head. "I'm not ready, Daddy." Cameron said, as he run up the stairs.

"How are you feeling?" Lucky asked, as he put his arms around her. "Do you need to sit down?"

Elizabeth laughed at Lucky. "I'm pregnant, I'm not sick." He grinned at her. "I wasn't with you when you were pregnant with Cameron, I don't know anything about pregnancy. This is all new to me."

Elizabeth grinned. "I know it is." Cameron then runs down the stairs.

"No running down the stairs." Lucky replied, sternly Cameron runs to Lucky. "Sorry, daddy. I made this for grandma." he said, as he handed it to Lucky. It was a picture that said Welcome home grandma.

Elizabeth smiled at her son. "It's beautiful. Now let's go before we are late." Elizabeth said, as she grabbed Cameron's jacket and helped him put it on.

Cameron looked at Lucky and Elizabeth. "Can we pick up a tree on the way home?"

"Sure," they said, as they headed out of the house.

Laura was sitting in her room when Kevin Collins walked into the room. "Kevin?" she said. He looked at her. "Hi Laura. I've talked to your doctor, how would you feel about going home permanently? I know they don't think that you are ready yet, but I think it will do great going home. As long as you do therapy sessions with me at GH"

"Of course I would." Laura replied.

Lucky nodded on the door. "Did I just hear that you are coming home for good?" he asked.

Laura nodded. "Kevin got the doctors to let me go home for good"

"But only if your mom sticks with her therapy sessions."

Lucky looked at his mom and smiled. . "I'll make sure that she does, Dr. Collins."

Kevin then hugged Laura. "Merry Christmas, Laura," he said, as he walked out of the room.

"So are you ready?" Lucky asked. "Cameron and Elizabeth are waiting in the car, we are going to go and pick out a tree. I hope you don't mind going to do that."

"Of course not," Laura replied. "I missed out on so much stuff. I want to be there for everything. Even the little things," she said, as she hugged her son. "Come on let's go and find a tree for your family."

Laura looked at Lucky, and sighed. She missed so much of her son's life, he has his own family but that doesn't mean that she could be there for him now.

((

Christmas Day,

Laura was staying at Lucky's and Elizabeth for the night, and she was making a snowman with Cameron when Lulu walked up to them. Cameron runs towards Lulu. "Auntie Lulu.. I'm making a snowman with Grandma. She's home from the hospital to stay for good. She can play with me all the time."

Elizabeth walked up to Cameron. "Cameron… it's time to get clean up for dinner. Everybody will be here soon." Elizabeth said, as she looked at Laura and Lulu. She knew that they need some time to talk.

"Can't I make a snowman with Auntie Lulu?" Cameron asked.

Elizabeth smiled at her son. "Later"

Lulu turned to Cameron. "I'll be here for hours, we can make two snowmen, how does that sound?"

Cameron hugged Lulu. "Can we make it as big as the one that grandma and I did?" 

Lulu nodded. "Of course we can." she said, as Cameron and Elizabeth walked into the house. Lulu looked at her mom. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing well." Laura said, as she hugged Lulu. "Are you doing okay?" Lulu looked at her mom. "It's just so weird to have you here."

"I know, Lulu." Lulu looked at Laura. "I don't know how I am supposed to act towards you?"

"Don't worry about that, Lulu. It will take time." Laura replied, as she smiled at her daughter. "Do you know how proud I am of you? You have grown into a wonderful woman." Lulu started to cry. "Mom." she said.

Lucky opened the door was about to tell them to come in when he saw both of them crying and hugging each other and knew that they would come in when they were ready.

Later that night,

Elizabeth walked into the room, and got ready for bed, and then climbed into the bed with Lucky. "Cameron was so tired that he fell asleep as soon as your mom started to read to him. I'm sorry that he wants your mom to do so much stuff with him today "

Lucky smiled, as he put his arms around her. "My mom loves it. She loves Cameron." He then placed a hand on Elizabeth's stomach. "This time next year, we will have two kids." Lucky said, with a smile. "I can't wait for you to come," he said, as he talked to Elizabeth's stomach.

"Oh really. You are telling me that you can't wait to do the diapers?" Elizabeth laughed.

"Diapers?" Lucky said, laughing. "Did you hear what your mom said she wants me to do your diapers? I don't think so."

"Of course you will, Lucky," Elizabeth said, as she leaned over and kissed him. "I'll make sure that you do." She then moved closer to him.

"Elizabeth," Lucky then saw that she had fallen asleep. "Goodnight," Lucky said, as he turned the light off, and went to sleep.

8888

A few months,

Elizabeth and Lucky were at the hospital waiting to see Dr. Meadows for their ultrasound.

"Mommy…" Cameron said, as he run towards them, Laura was right behind him. "I tried to get him to go to the park, but he wanted to come and see his baby brother."

"So you think it will be a boy?" Lucky said, as he walked up to Cameron. Cameron smiled. "Of course, I don't want a girl, they are gross."

Elizabeth laughed at her son. "No they are not."

"Yes they are." Cameron said.

"I'm a girl." Elizabeth said, laughing.

"So am I" Laura replied, as she sat down.

"You're not a girl. You're my mommy and grandma. You're not gross." Cameron said, as he sat on Elizabeth's lap. "So when is the baby coming?"

"Not for many months." Lucky replied, as he held Elizabeth's hand. Cameron looked at Lucky. "I don't want to wait that long."

"You have to, honey." Elizabeth said. "But it will come fast, and then you will be a big brother and that is a big responsibly."

"Trevor is a big brother and he says that the baby cries all the time. Is this baby going to cry?"

Elizabeth smiled at her son, asking her all these questions. "Yes, Cameron. All babies cry."

"I didn't did I?" Cameron said, with this smile on his face.

"You cry too, Cameron," Laura said." Even your daddy cry."

"You mean every baby cries. I don't think I want this baby now." Cameron said, as he run off. Laura looked at them. "I'll go and find him."

Elizabeth nodded. "Thank you."

The nurse looked at Elizabeth. "Dr. Meadows can see you now." Elizabeth and Lucky followed the nurse towards the room.

A few minutes later,

Elizabeth was lying on the bed. Dr. Meadows walked inside, and smiled at them and started to do the ultrasound. Lucky was holding her hand, and couldn't believe his eyes when the image appeared on the screen. That was his daughter or son. It was the most amazing thing that he has even seen before. Elizabeth looked at Lucky and saw a single tear falling down his cheeks.

"It's amazing, isn't it?"

"That's our son or daughter," Lucky said, with a smile. Dr. Meadows looked at them. "Do you want to know if you are having a boy or girl?"

Lucky and Elizabeth looked at each other, and both said yes. Dr. Meadows then smiled at them.

"You are having a girl."

To be continued.

Author's Note: I know that Laniey is the therapist on the show, but I always like Kevin.


End file.
